


【PWP】隐秘会面

by Crussio



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: *cp：艾默里克×埃斯蒂尼安*是黑道pa，梗源@白小埃 老师，我认为全世界搞美丽喵的人都应该看看这个神仙设定，实在是太香惹！！（此处省略一百万字彩虹屁*预警：共计一百字以内血腥场面描写、枪jiao描写有*大写的OOC
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 19





	【PWP】隐秘会面

*cp：艾默里克×埃斯蒂尼安  
*是黑道pa，梗源@白小埃 老师，我认为全世界搞美丽喵的人都应该看看这个神仙设定，实在是太香惹！！（此处省略一百万字彩虹屁  
*预警：共计一百字以内血腥场面描写、枪jiao描写有  
*大写的OOC

💛文之神托梦告诉我说pwp这玩意不需要逻辑，我觉得祂老人家说的对

确定可以的话请↓↓↓

·

“看来我来晚了。”

艾默里克在房间门口站定，略有些刺鼻的血腥味激得他微微蹙眉，唇角却在看到房内那个熟悉的身影时浅浅地勾起。

“啊。”

埃斯蒂尼安发出了一声被艾默里克理解为是赞同的应和，一边踩住脚下已经变成肉块的仇家把插入其中的利刃猛地抽出来，把一滴血溅在了艾默里克的脚边。

“好久不见，艾默里克。”

他的身体被惯性带得微微晃了晃，视线在低处游移数秒，还是落入了那双蓝眼睛里，“……你的事情都处理完了？”

“不然我也不会出现在这里。”逐渐适应了刺鼻气息的艾默里克神情放松了不少，他轻轻出了口气，抬手用食指勾住领带略微松了松，旋即抬起眼来，与埃斯蒂尼安发生了数秒危险的对视。

至于之所以称其为【危险】——对于常年于险境中游弋、在刀尖上蹦迪，而又处于要命的暧昧期的两个年轻人而言，双方久别重逢的对视，个中意味自然不言而明。

靠近，拥抱，接吻。两人仿佛已编写好的剧本般做出了几乎同步的动作。唇齿一旦相触便再也难舍难分，埃斯蒂尼安在这方面向来略逊一筹，长时间疏于实战练习更使得他一时间只知道抱着艾默里克一个劲地啃。两人的牙齿不时磕碰在一起发出阵阵不协和音，但在这场重逢戏码依然瑕不掩瑜。

艾默里克被他这股子初吻般的生涩劲儿弄得有些好笑，他轻轻拍了拍埃斯蒂尼安不自觉收紧而死死绞着他头发的手，耐心地等着他先把自己的情绪发泄完毕，这才开始诱哄着埃斯蒂尼安放松下来，勾着他还缩在自己嘴里的舌头轻轻吮吸舔吻，仔细的样子仿佛在为炸着毛的猫咪顺毛——然而这样的安抚并没能持续多久，埃斯蒂尼安被艾默里克哄得憋屈，没等对方把自己的舌头捋顺便想要一转攻势。他的手掌整个贴在艾默里克的双肩，揪着肩头的衣物笨拙地和对方交换唾液，期间还不小心磕了一下自己的嘴角，留下了一块血印。

一吻毕时两人都如缠斗过的野兽般喘息不迭，埃斯蒂尼安的眼尾和他的嘴角红成了一个颜色，自口中呼出的温热气息不断地扑在艾默里克的颈间，撩得他心痒痒，扣在埃斯蒂尼安腰间的手忍不住又往下挪了挪。

“你不会是打算在这里……”

“嘘。”

艾默里克脸上的笑容更甚，他越过地上残破不堪的两具尸骸，把埃斯蒂尼安猛地推到房间里那张窄窄的小床上，轻而易举地压制住他细若蚊蝇的挣扎，将膝盖挤入他的腿间轻蹭了两下，不出意料地感到那里已经有些隆起。

“你明明也很期待不是吗？”

他低下身子，拾起埃斯蒂尼安落在床上的几缕白发，握在手里细细把玩了一番。

埃斯蒂尼安无声地笑了笑，修长的双腿缠上了艾默里克的腰身。“那就别磨蹭了。”他说，“速战速决，还能赶得上一起吃顿中饭。”

艾默里克于是迅速地褪下埃斯蒂尼安溅上了血渍的衬衣，整个人趴到了他的身上轻舔他的喉结，用唇齿来回描摹颈上骨骼和肌理的纹路，找到一个适宜的位置猛地咬下一口，迫不及待地在想要那里打下独属于他艾默里克的纹章——而后是锁骨、肩胛和胸膛。他一口咬住埃斯蒂尼安在空气中微微挺立的乳尖，连带着淡色的乳晕和周围的一圈嫩肉通通卷入口中细细吮吸，用舌尖不断撩拨顶端的乳孔，心满意足地感受着身下的精灵仿佛触电一样轻颤了两下，忙着解开他衣物的双手猛地攥紧，在面料考究的衣物上留下了几道褶皱。

“你这混蛋……唔……”埃斯蒂尼安自唇齿之间泄出了几声难以压抑的轻吟。他的声音变得有些粘腻，脱口而出的抱怨因此仿佛裹满了桦木糖浆，失去了原本的尖利劲儿。

艾默里克反而因为这声嗔怪感到受用极了，毕竟他刚刚发现就在他在埃斯蒂尼安身上煽风点火的同时，后者已经把他上半身的衣物尽数解开，黑色的领带不知何时已经从颈间抽出并被丢到一边。埃斯蒂尼安眯着眼睛用略显粗糙的双手摩挲他的腰腹，指尖扫过蜜色肌肤上的一道道伤疤，然后有些急迫地把手伸向艾默里克的下半身，想要解开他的皮带。

艾默里克笑着摇了摇头，伸手按住对方就快要把价值不菲的皮带干脆扯断拉倒的双手。它把别在腰后的手枪取下来放在埃斯蒂尼安的脑袋旁边，贴心地自己把搭扣解开来，然后开始帮埃斯蒂尼安褪下裤子。

他常年使用枪械的手掌也时常在他处刑人的双腿流连，腿根常年不见光的皮肤白皙得只消轻轻按压便会留下一道浅浅的红痕。埃斯蒂尼安把小腿搭在艾默里克的肩头，顺势把另一条腿岔开撇到一边，将腿间那块私密处完全暴露在艾默里克眼前，他的穴口早已迫不及待地溢出了润滑用的汁液，连他的大腿内侧都被微微濡湿，粉色的会阴微微泛着水光，让艾默里克不禁感到喉咙一阵发紧。

“或许我该改口了，埃斯蒂尼安。”他说，“你不仅仅是期待——你甚至有些着急。”

埃斯蒂尼安没有回答，只是把脸别到一边去想埋进枕头里，然而这样反而让艾默里克把他通红的耳朵看了个清清楚楚。艾默里克只好暂时放过他，将自己右手边的袖口卷到小臂，然后开始小心地为埃斯蒂尼安扩张。湿热的穴内数月没有得到疼爱的软肉在艾默里克将两指缓缓推入的瞬间便热情地攀附上去，近乎谄媚地吮吸着艾默里克的手指，替它的主人间接传达羞于启齿的思念。埃斯蒂尼安还保持着把脸偏到一边的动作，他伸手虚虚掩住自己的嘴，想要把那些令他感到羞耻的喘息和呻吟掩盖下去，却反而让艾默里克的手指在自己体内搅动的水声仿佛被无限放大，让他从窸窸窣窣的黏腻声响中就能听出自己身后到底湿成了什么样子。

而艾默里克毕竟也是和他睡过几年的伴侣，仅仅数月不见并不妨碍他毫不费力地找到自己的敏感带，才几次按压就能让他爽得无暇顾及自己的面子，撤开捂着自己嘴巴的手主动伸到自己胸前抚弄被冷落了许久的乳头，把那两颗肿胀的肉果玩弄得仿佛要溢出乳汁。

“已经可以了吧……？”他催促道。

艾默里克轻轻摇了摇头。“不，还有点紧……”他说，“再忍耐一下。”

“……你是不是硬不起来？”

“？？？”

艾默里克的笑容顿时僵在了脸上，还在他体内扩张的手指也停下了动作，整个人愣在了当场。然而埃斯蒂尼安这种话一旦开了第一句的头就绝对还有滔滔不绝的下文，他略微撑着胳膊肘就想要爬起来，怎奈刚刚艾默里克确实用手指就让他下半身酥软得找不到自己的腿，只能稍稍抬起小腿用脚跟敲了敲他的肩膀试图泄愤——

“我他妈憋了两三个月就是等着让你来给我做这个针线活儿的吗？如果只是用手的话我自己搞都能做得比你优秀。还是说你趁着我不在的时候在云雾街搞得不要太爽？那些女人可比我会吸多了你说是吧博雷尔子爵……”

埃斯蒂尼安原本气势汹汹的声音在最后几个字时却一点点弱了下去，因为他突然感到艾默里克的手指从自己体内退了出去，而后悄无声息地伸到了自己耳边，拾起了被放置许久的手枪。

“喂，你这是要……”

还以为会上演什么荒诞戏码的埃斯蒂尼安略略睁大了眼睛，艾默里克几乎是以他肉眼难以捕捉的速度迅速地给枪上膛，手臂别到身后，对着他本以为已经被自己杀透了的一具身体开了一枪。

随后是对方手枪落地的一声轻响。

“一到床上就变得迟钝了，埃斯蒂尼安。”

艾默里克收回手臂时对他这样说道。他脸上的表情自始至终都没有出现丝毫波澜，如果不是那把枪真真切切地从自己脑袋旁边跑到了对方手里，埃斯蒂尼安甚至要怀疑自己刚刚是不是出现了什么幻觉。

这点怀疑在艾默里克把枪管贴上了他的大腿内侧，一路游移到敏感的会阴，而后猛地推入他的穴口时荡然无存。

“唔，你他妈……”

埃斯蒂尼安有些不适地轻轻拧着眉毛，刚刚打出一发子弹的枪管虽然不至于冰凉，但对于他高热的体内而言还是有些刺激。枪管的尺寸可比两根颀长的手指要粗大得多，何况艾默里克似乎铁了心地想要折腾他，故意地让枪管快速地擦过每一寸穴肉，直至枪口重重碾过他的前列腺。

“呃呜——”

埃斯蒂尼安猛地仰起脖子，脚趾瞬间蜷了起来。他自喉咙深处发出了一声含糊不清的呜咽，而后花了好一会才找回自己的声音。“恭喜你……哈啊……艾默里克。”他一副皮笑肉不笑的样子说道，“……几个月不见，你离纯种的变态又近了一步。”

“承蒙夸奖。”艾默里克在抽插之余又开始来回转动枪柄，得偿所愿地看到埃斯蒂尼安的身体猛地一颤，眼角刚刚有些消退的绯红顿时又浮现出来，“不过……一个被刚杀过人的枪操得浑身发抖的人，想来也比我好不到哪儿去，不是吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安顿时被哽得哑口无言。他虽然从某些方面上有着过人的口才，但毕竟不如头脑派的艾默里克能说会道——尤其是到了床上的时候，他一次都没吵赢过，反而会弄巧成拙搞得自己羞愤难当。

然而他的身体从来都对艾默里克毫无保留，枪管在体内转动抽插时带来的是比扩张强烈数倍不止的快感，凹凸不平的雕刻花纹随着艾默里克转动枪柄不断地擦过敏感的腺体，持续不断的刺激让埃斯蒂尼安感到自己仿佛被电击似的抖动起来，连尾椎都泛着一阵阵的酥麻。

艾默里克这次没等埃斯蒂尼安想起来催他，已经硬到涨成紫红色的阴茎在枪管退出埃斯蒂尼安身体的同时被自己用另一只手解放出来，趁着湿漉漉的穴口还没来得及瑟缩着合拢便把前端贴了上去，轻轻磨蹭两下后便长驱直入，虬结突起的青筋重重擦过前列腺，直直抵入高热的直肠深处。

“——”

埃斯蒂尼安一时间没听清楚自己发出了什么声音，但颤抖着上翘的尾音的的确确把他的愉悦和满足暴露无遗。他在艾默里克完全进入他的瞬间便颤抖着高潮了，粘稠的浊液溅在他微微抽动的下腹。承受了过量快感的内壁猛地绞紧，仿佛要从里面榨出更多汁水来取悦对方施舍更多，毫无规律的收缩让艾默里克不禁轻轻抽了口气，却并没有让他放弃让埃斯蒂尼安吸取教训的计划，开始大幅度地挺动腰身，从他口中逼出了更多含混不清的呻吟。

好撑。好满。

原来这家伙竟然有这么大吗……？

埃斯蒂尼安感到自己已经快要忘记呼吸了，有大约一分钟的时间他仿佛失去了思考的能力，只能在艾默里克一下下撞进最深处时发出呃呃的气音。他的肚子鼓出了艾默里克的形状，原本搭在对方肩头的腿无力地滑落下来，被对方趁势推到一边，抓住了他的胯骨借力大开大合地在他体内进出。熟悉的饱涨感让埃斯蒂尼安随着对方的抽插攥紧身下的床单，他望着脖子如同脱水的鱼一样大口地喘息，并尽力地想要让自己的身体放松下来。他的意识开始缓缓回笼，想起迎合艾默里克的动作，在他一次次从自己体内略微撤出的时候合拢穴口，试图让对方也能在这场性事里也获得尽可能多的快乐。

他将双腿紧紧缠上艾默里克的身体，后腰几乎完全脱离了床板，这个体位让他们更加紧密地结合在一起，艾默里克能够更好地借力将性器打桩似的一下下凿入他的身体，每一次深入都能带给他仿佛已经不能再承受更多的快感。

艾默里克感到自己阴茎的头部就快要被埃斯蒂尼安深处不断涌出的汁液浇透，有不少自交合处渗出或随着他的大力抽插被带出，沾在他们的下腹，又被打成了白色的泡沫汇集在交合处。埃斯蒂尼安伸出双臂环住了艾默里克的脖颈，将吐息间温热的水汽喷在他的颈窝，仿佛丝毫不打算掩饰自己的满足似的在艾默里克开始放缓速度，细细研磨他甬道里的每一寸软肉时不住地发出满足的喟叹，在腺体被蹭过时无法抑制地突然拔高了音调。

“你会把这里的死人都吵醒的。”艾默里克忍不住调笑他道，却被埃斯蒂尼安一口咬住了颈侧发狠地用牙齿抵住厮磨，很快便嘬出了一个深红色的印痕——这样倒也是把他的声音堵得死死的。

“你话也太多了，艾默里克。”

埃斯蒂尼安的眼里透着水光，被强烈快感逼出的生理泪水挂在眼角和睫毛上。他微微皱起眉瞪了艾默里克一眼，但又立即被对方的拥抱和几下深缓的抽插哄得服服帖帖。

然后艾默里克俯下身来，拨开他微微汗湿的刘海，轻轻吻了吻他的额角。

“埃斯蒂尼安，”他听到艾默里克轻轻唤着自己的名字，“我……”

我想你了。

“……嗯。”我也想你。

他们用吻封缄彼此接下来的话语，唇舌翻搅出啧啧的水声。两人都知道某些情感无需多言，在发肤之间亲密的触碰时、在彼此汗水和唾液接连不断的交融里，他们会明白彼此的意思。

艾默里克在埃斯蒂尼安体内射精的时候感到自己的腰被对方猛地夹了一下。他们已经在不知多久以前就约定过临时起意在不应当的场所搞起来时不可以内射——然而艾默里克早就在进入对方身体时就把这码事忘到了翻云雾海。

“你这样要让我一会怎么出门……”埃斯蒂尼安睁着有些迷茫的双眼直愣愣地盯着天花板喘气，过了好一会才咕咕哝哝地抱怨道——显然今天处刑人先生心情不错，并没有打算过多诘难对方的意思。

“不介意的话，你可以用这里的浴室啊。”艾默里克不禁有些心虚，却还是绷住了一副笑脸回应道，“……不过那样的话，中饭大概是来不及吃了吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安在他话音刚落时骂了一句伊什么修加德粗口。

艾默里克忍不住又笑了两声，伸手想要揉两下埃斯蒂尼安的发顶——但却最终又在半空中停住收回，换成整个人挤在他身边躺了下来。“你先休息一下吧，”他说，“十五分钟之后我叫你。”

埃斯蒂尼安尚处在高潮余韵而有些失神的双眼于是放心地缓缓合起。他稍稍平复下紊乱的气息，侧过脸去捧起艾默里克的手，在他的戒指落下浅浅的一吻。


End file.
